


23 years of marriage - ruined.

by PunkRock13



Series: Frerard Moments [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, Cheating, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRock13/pseuds/PunkRock13





	23 years of marriage - ruined.

Frank's pov

Today was mine and Gerard's, 23rd wedding anniversary. That's right, we've been married for 23 years. It feels like it was only yesterday that I was walking down the aisle. I was currently driving home from the mall. I brought Gerard, an arts and crafts set, which cost a lot. I also got a nice bouquet of red and black roses and a box of chocolates.

I pulled over into our drive way and made my way into the house, carrying his presents into the front room and hiding them under a blanket.

I heard a muffled noise coming from upstairs. There were a few bangs like, something was hitting the wall continuously. Then I heard a moan of pain. Wait. Pleasure?

I made my way upstairs, wondering what was happening. Was Gerard, planning a surprise for me? I had a few scenarios in my head of what could be happening in that bedroom, but none of them matched what the reality of the situation was.

I opened the door to our bedroom, slowly giving a gasp at the sight I saw.

A man was on top of Gerard, doing the unthinkable. Thrusting himself into my husband.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I shouted, making the both of them jump and turn towards me.

"Frank, I-It's not what you think I s-swear!" Gerard, tried to reassure me.

"23 years of marriage gone down the drain. Is this a one time thing? Or have you been lying to me the entire time we've been together?" I cried out.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked the other man.

"I'm Bert." He said, looking shocked.

"Hello Bert, I'm Frank and you've just broken up a marriage, but don't worry I'm not completely blaming you. Gerard is also to blame." I laughed. "Gerard, your anniversary presents are in the front room under a blanket."

"I'll see you in hell." I said, walking out the door and out of the house.

"Frank, wait! Please wait. You don't understand." Gerard cried. I ignored him and continued walking down the deserted street.

I found a small bridge that towered over a river and sat on the edge. The wind blew my hair away from my face and dried my tears, as they fell. I couldn't do this anymore. The past 23 years of my life had been a lie. What was the point in living anymore?

I leant further over the edge and whispered the words,

"Happy anniversary Gerard, you're still the love of my life."

I then leant even further until I finally fell.

In those few seconds of falling I felt alive. I finally knew what it was like to know the truth. And believe me, it felt good.


End file.
